More Than Cheesecake
by Jaehyun Jung
Summary: Ketika Daehyun berulang tahun, Youngjae memberikan cheesecake sebagai hadiah istimewa. Namun, Daehyun tidak puas dengan kado yang Youngjae berikan sehingga ia meminta 'lebih' dari sekedar cheesecake. DAEJAE COUPLE HERE!
1. Chapter 1

**More Than Cheesecake**

**Author : Jaehyun Jung**

**Genre : BL, Yaoi, NC-21**

**Main cast : Jung Daehyun & Yoo Youngjae (DaeJae)**

**Other cast : BangHim, JongLo, Secret member**

**Leght : Part 1 of ?**

**Disclaimer : Daehyun milik Youngjae, Youngjae milik Daehyun, dan fanfiction ini punya Jaehyun /cium tembok/**

**Warning : Boys love, don't like? Don't read this fanfiction, okay? '-')b**

**Summary : Ketika Daehyun berulang tahun, Youngjae memberikan cheesecake sebagai hadiah istimewa. Namun, Daehyun tidak puas dengan kado yang Youngjae berikan sehingga ia meminta 'lebih' dari sekedar cheesecake.**

**Note : Hoi penonton (?) Keep smile! /tendang/ Ini ff B.A.P kedua Jaehyun. Ini Jaehyun juga mbuatnya pas lagi hari libur, berhubung ini ff rated M –ehm- Jadi ya... Kalau pas ada eomma bikinnya, bisa berabe -3- Jaehyun bawain DaeJae karena ini pairing favorit Jaehyun :3 Happy reading~**

* * *

Normal POV

Keadaan dorm B.A.P pagi ini seperti biasa. Ribut dan berisik sekali.

Maknae line yang asyik main kejar-kejaran, Himchan yang ribut memasak di dapur, suara tawa Youngjae yang sedang asyik bermain PSP, suara Daehyun yang meggema di kamar mandi, hingga omelan leader mereka yang tak henti-hentinya.

"Bbang, bisakah kau membantuku memotong wortel dan kentang ini? Aku harus mencuci piring yang kotor dulu..." teriak Himchan dari dapur.

Yongguk mengerang frustasi dan segera menghampiri kekasihnya.

"Ada apa Hime?" tanya Yongguk.

"Help me, Bbang..." ujar Himchan dengan wajah memelas.

"Aduh Hime, aku juga pusing harus mengurusi anak orang sebegini banyaknya" Yongguk mengacak rambutnya asal.

"Bantulah aku memasak. Jika acara masak-memasak sudah selesai, biar aku yang menangani anak-anak nakal itu. Percayalah Bbang..." sekali lagi Himchan merajuk manja sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lengan kekar Yongguk.

"Baik... Baik... Ayo kita mulai memasak!" Yongguk segera mengambil beberapa alat masak.

Dan... yeah, sepertinya appa & eomma B.A.P akan tenggelam dalam kemesraan eh, kesibukan mereka menyiapkan makanan...

Daehyun sides...

"Dimana, dimana, dimana... Kuharus mencari dimana... Kekasih tercinta, tak tahu dimana... Lama tak datang kerumah..."

Terdengar suara absrud Daehyun dari kamar mandi.

Youngjae yang mendengar kekasihnya menyanyikan lagu 'kurang bagus' itu segera menyahut dari luar kamar mandi.

"Hey, tuan Jung! Kekasihmu ada disini, kau bilang tak tahu dimana? Kekasih macam apa kau ini, hah?" sindir Youngjae sambil tertawa geli.

Daehyun melempar gayung yang dipegangnya kearah kloset saat mendengar teriakan Youngjae dari luar.

_Mampus kau Jung Daehyun!_

Gerutunya dalam hati. Daehyun segera membuka pintu kamar mandi. Berharap Youngjae berada didepannya, supaya ia bisa menarik Youngjae ke kamar mandi dan melakukan 'itu' di pagi hari –modus-

Tapi... Oh, sayang sekali Jung Daehyun, sepertinya kau kurang beruntung dan harus coba lagi (berasa minuman ale-ale) Ternyata tak ada siapa-siapa didepan pintu...

Daehyun menutup pintu itu kembali dan berlari kearah kaca superbesar di kamar mandinya dengan keadaan –ehm- telanjang.

Daehyun manyambar sikat gigi dan digunakannya seolah-olah sikat gigi itu adalah sebuah mikrofon.

"KELAKUAN SI KUCING GARONG..."

Daehyun mulai menyanyi lagi. Namun kali ini, nyanyiannya malah bertambah aneh. Sangat, sangat, sangat aneh -_-"

Youngjae segera mem-pause-kan PSP-nya dan berlari kearah kamar mandi Daehyun.

"Jung Daehyun! Kau ini penyanyi K-Pop atau penyayi dangdut, hah? Kau ini karaoke di kamar mandi lama sekali!" sindir Youngjae untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Daehyun cepat-cepat berlari ke arah pintu berharap Youngjae masih disana, yeah, untuk melaukan hal yang ia inginkan pagi ini. Ckckck...

Youngjae segera berlari mendengar suara langkah Daehyun mendekati pintu kamar mandi dan...

BRAKKK...

Oow, poor Jung Daehyun... Youngjae tidak sebodoh yang pikirkan tuan Jung... Kekeke~

"Aish! Sial sekali! Awas kau Yoo Youngjae, kembali lagi, aku makan kau hidup-hidup!" gerutu Daehyun sambil melempar sikat gigi yang dipegangnya.

Akhirnya dengan berat hati ia menghentikan acara karaoke kamar mandinya dan menemui kekasihnya tercinta. Ehm, ehm...

JongLo sides...

"Huaaa... Berhenti hyung, berhenti! Zelo capek..." Zelo berguling-guling di lantai dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Hyung tidak mau tahu. Cepat sini!" Jongup mengejar Zelo dengan cara yang sama, berguling-guling di lantai.

"Gyaaa..." Zelo menghindari tubuh kekar Jongup dengan sigap dan lincah.

"Yak! Zelo-yaa... Tunggu hyung!" Jongup menggulingkan tubuhnya lebih cepat.

"Tidak mauuuu... Hyungdeul... Help me!" Zelo menggulingkan tubuhnya lebih cepat, cepat, dan cepat. Hingga...

DUKKK...!

"Awwww..." Zelo meringis kesakitan saat jidat mulusnya berbenturan dengan kaki Himchan yang sedang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Jongup menghentikan gulingannya (?) dan menatap sang eomma takut-takut. Zelo juga seperti itu, menelan ludahnya takut.

"Kalian ini manusia atau kambing guling, hah? Ayo cepat makan sana! Semuanya sudah kusiapkan!" teriak Himchan.

Kedua maknae line hanya mengangguk patuh dan berlari ke meja makan.

"Anak-anak! Sarapan sudah siap!" Himchan berteriak kearah DaeJae yang asyik bermesra-mesraan di pagi hari.

"Ish, menyingkirlah Jung Daehyun... Ayo kita sarapan dulu.." Youngjae menjauhkan tubuh Daehyun yang malah merapat kearah tubuhnya.

"Aku mau sarapan kau saja Yoo..." Daehyun menghiraukan Youngjae dan kini ia mulai menciumi leher putih Youngjae.

"Eunghh~ Daehyunnie hyung, aku malu dilihat eomma..." Youngjae melenguh pelan.

"Biarkan saja..." lagi-lagi Daehyun menghiraukan ucapan Youngjae.

Himchan yang berada tak jauh dari DaeJae merasakan pipinya memanas melihat adegan didepannya. Sementara dirinya tersentak ketika tangan kekar melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Ada apa Hime? Kenapa kau tidak menyuruh Daehyun dan Youngjae ke meja makan? Para maknae saja sudah makan..." ujar Yongguk dengan suara beratnya.

"I... Itu Bbang..." Himchan menunjuk kearah DaeJae couple yang lama-lama melakukan lebih dari sekedar mencium leher.

Yongguk tersentak melihat kelakuan 'anak' tertuanya di B.A.P

_Ya ampun, anak mesum ini besok pagi berulang tahun, tapi masih saja belum menghilangkan kebiasaan mesum-nya. Dasar Jung Daehyun bodoh!_

Gerutu Yongguk dalam hati.

Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Yongguk, Himchan segera menyahut.

"Dia ketularan virus mesum-mu itu Bbang... Makanya, mengajari anak itu yang baik..." sindir Himchan.

"Mwo? Anak? " ulang Yongguk seolah menggoda Himchan yang kini sedang bersemu ria mendengar ucapan-nya sendiri.

"Sudah Bbang, lupakan saja. Urusi DaeJae dulu. Aku mau ke anak-anak imut di meja makan saja yang mudah diatur..." Himchan melepas pelukan Yongguk di pinggangnya dan berjalan kearah meja makan.

Yongguk memasang tampang datar saat melihat kelakuan mesum Daehyun. Berani sekali ia melakukannya di depan ruang TV. Kalau para maknae melihat bagaimana? Kepolosan mereka bisa luntur seketika -_-"

"Yak! Jung Daehyun, Yoo Youngjae! Hentikan aktivitas kalian dan pergi ke meja makan. Sekarang!" Yongguk membentak mereka dengan suara super bass-nya.

Daehyun menghentikan aksinya dan menoleh kearah Yongguk yang sedang berapi-api. Oww... Jung Daehyun~ Terima saja apa yang akan dilakukan appa kepadamu...

Kehkehkeh~

* * *

**So? Yaudah...**

**TBC**

**Uhukk~ Uhukk~ Jaehyun gak kuat kalau NC ada di part ini. Jadi, Jaehyun kasih NC di part 2 aja yah, soalnya mau nulis bagian 'itu' ada eonni di kamar, gajadi deh :v Mianhae~ Jaehyun bakal ngelanjut kalau review udah 15 :p**

**Jahat? Biarin :P Toh ff ini punya Jaehyun. Kalau mau lanjut, review dong. Kalau udah review, dijamin bakal lanjut :) NC? Itu mah, masalah gampang. Biar nanti Jaehyun semedi di jamban biar cepet dapet wangsit. Tugas kalian cuma review. Udah, gitu aja kok :)  
**

**Sekian dan terimakasih...**

**Tertanda,**

**DaeJae's child (?)**


	2. Chapter 2

**More Than Cheesecake**

**Author : Jaehyun Jung**

**Genre : BL, Yaoi, NC-21**

**Main cast : Jung Daehyun & Yoo Youngjae (DaeJae)**

**Other cast : BangHim, JongLo, Secret member**

**Leght : Part 2 of ?**

**Disclaimer : Daehyun milik Youngjae, Youngjae milik Daehyun, dan fanfiction ini milik Jaehyun /cium tembok/**

**Warning : Boys love, don't like? So, don't read this fanfiction '-')b**

**Summary : Ketika Daehyun berulang tahun, Youngjae memberikan cheesecake sebagai hadiah istimewa. Namun, Daehyun tidak puas dengan kado yang Youngjae berikan sehingga ia meminta 'lebih' dari sekedar cheesecake.**

**Note : Hoi penonton (?) Keep smile! /tendang/ Jaehyun berterimakasih untuk para readers yang mau memberi secuil (?) review di chapter sebelumnya /lap ingus/ Terharu :') /cipok readers/?**

* * *

Chapter 1

Daehyun menghentikan aksinya dan menoleh kearah Yongguk yang sedang berapi-api. Oww... Jung Daehyun~ Terima saja apa yang akan dilakukan appa kepadamu...

Kehkehkeh~

* * *

Chapter 2

DEGG!

Daehyun menjauhkan dirinya dari Youngjae dan tersenyum tanpa dosa kearah Yongguk.

"Tidak usah memasang tampang memelas seperti itu, Jung. Cepat makan sana! Ajak juga your lovely Youngjae itu..." dengus Yongguk dan meninggalkan DaeJae yang terdiam.

"Baby, ayo kita sarapan" Daehyun menarik pergelangan tangan Youngjae. Namun dengan sigap Youngjae malah menahan Daehyun.

"Ada apa? Kau mau sarapan di kamar saja, eoh?" goda Daehyun saat merasakan Youngjae menahan tangannya.

Youngjae menggembungkan pipinya kesal kearah Daehyun. Sementara Daehyun malah tertawa senang melihat ekspresi Youngjae baby-nya yang begitu imut ketika sedang kesal.

"Err... Apa kau tidak ingat besok hari apa, Daehyunnie?" tanya Youngjae semakin kesal karena ditertawakan.

Daehyun menghentikan tawanya dan menatap Youngjae serius.

"Apa?" Daehyun malah balik bertanya.

"Aish... Dasar Jung bodoh! Ya sudah, ayo kita sarapan..." kini Youngjae yang menarik tangan Daehyun ke meja makan.

Suasana meja makan dorm B.A.P sangat dingin dan mencekam (?)

*serasa di [Masih] Dunia Lain (?)*

Hanya ada suara sendok yang bersentuhan dengan piring. Daehyun melirik kedua hyung, kedua dongsaeng, dan kekasihnya satu per satu.

_Kenapa semuanya diam? Biasanya BangHim hyung akan mesra-mesraan atau suap-suapan... Biasanya Jongup dan Zelo juga akan ribut berebut susu... Kenapa diam, sih? Aish... Yongie baby juga tidak menyuapiku..._

Daehyun menekuk wajahnya sambil melirik Youngjae di sebelahnya. Tidak biasanya ia diam dan makan dengan tenang.

Padahal, hampir setiap pagi Youngjae meminta duduk di pangkuan Daehyun untuk sekedar menyuapi atau –ehm- bermesra-mesraan.

Tapi kali ini tidak. Makanya Daehyun kesal sekali.

_Uhh... Bahkan dia tidak melirik sedikitpun padaku. Kekasih macam apa dia, huh..._

Lagi-lagi Daehyun menggerutu dalam hati sambil memakan makanan dengan kesal. Padahal biasanya ia paling lahap makan diantara member lainnya. Bahkan ia sering menghabiskan jatah makan maknae line, JongLo :3

Daehyun menghentikan aktivitas makannya dan segera menuju kamar. Ia kesal dengan semua hyungdeul, dongsaengdeul, bahkan kekasihnya yang tidak bermanja- manja padanya.

Sementara di meja makan, BangHim couple tampak tertawa-tawa pelan dan JongLo yang diam karena tak biasanya makanan mereka diabaikan oleh Daehyun.

Youngjae hanya terdiam. Ini memang rencana-nya sendiri untuk memberikan kejutan untuk Daehyun. Tapi Daehyun malah lupa dengan hari ulang tahunnya sendiri. Ah, kekasihmu benar-benar bodoh Yoo...

"Apa-apaan Youngjae mengabaikanku. Kalau BangHim hyung atau JongLo yang mengabaikanku, aku masih bisa maklum. Tapi Youngjae? Uhh... Menyebalkan!" Daehyun melempar tubuhnya keatas tempat tidurnya –dan Youngjae tentunya-

Tak berapa lama, Daehyun malah ketiduran. Ckckck... Dasar manusia mesum~

Youngjae POV

"Ah, bagaimana ya keadaan Daehyun? Pasti ia marah sekali padaku..." gumamku sambil mencuci piring bekas sarapan.

"Dia takkan bisa marah padamu Yoo..." kulihat Himchan hyung datang menghampiriku.

"Ne? Bagaimana hyung bisa tahu?" tanyaku bingung.

"Kalau kau memberinya hadiah yang istimewa, tentu saja ia takkan marah padamu..." jawab Himchan hyung.

"Hadiah? Istimewa? Aku bahkan sudah menyiapkan sesuatu yang sangat istimewa untuknya hyung..." pamerku.

"Apa?"

"Cheesecake" jawabku sambil tertawa.

Himchan hyung terdiam...

Dan kemudian...

Himchan hyung menatapku horror.

"Cheesecake? Kau memberinya 100 box-pun dia tidak akan kenyang Yoo..." Himchan hyung menggelengkan kepalanya.

Aku terdiam sejenak.

Benar juga...

Daehyun tidak akan pernah kenyang jika cheesecake sudah memasuki perut karetnya. Uhh... apa yang harus kuberikan padanya, ya?

"Kau datangi saja dorm Secret. Temui Sunhwa dan jelaskan apa yang sedang kau cari. Aku jamin dia pasti tahu..." nasehat Himchan hyung.

"Harus? Sekarang, ya hyung?"

"Tentu saja. Masa kau mau kesana tahun depan" dengusnya.

Aku hanya terkekeh pelan. Iya juga, sekali-sekali aku mengunjungi noona kesayanganku, Han Sunhwa. Berhubung hari ini B.A.P dibebaskan dari schudle.

Kekeke~

"Gomawo Himchan hyung! Aku jadi mendapat pencerahan" seruku.

"Aku yang dapat kegelapan" Himchan hyung berpura-pura tersiksa yang terlalu mendramatisir.

Sementara aku hanya menatapnya datar. Dasar calon pemain sinetron -_-

"Oh iya, Yoo... Aku harap, kau bisa bersikap semanis mungkin di depan Daehyun..." tambahnya.

Aku terdiam berfikir. Bersikap manis? Bukankah sikapku memang sudah manis?

(Youngjae narsis -_-)

"Maksudnya hyung?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Jadilah uke yang manis. Kekeke... sudah sana pergi!" Himchan hyung malah menendang pantatku.

"iya, iya... Eomma cerewet!"

Aku segera melepas celemek yang melekat di tubuhku dan memindah semua piring ke tempatnya.

Aku datang noona... YooHoo...

*Youngjae demam Secret*

Secret dorm...

"Annyeong noonadeul!" sapaku pada beberapa member Secret yang asyik dengan kegiatannya masing-masing.

"Oh, Youngie... Ayo sini masuk..." ajak Hyosung noona yang sedang menonton drama seri kesukaannya.

"Err... Permisi, Yongie mau bicara dengan Sunhwa noona. Bisakah?" tanyaku sopan.

"Oh, Sunhwa ada di kamarnya. Kau boleh masuk, kebetulan dia sedang membereskan kamar kami. Hahaha..." jawab Jieun noona.

Aku segera berlari riang kearah kamar berpintu pink dengan motif bunga-bunga. Ah, yeoja memang manis...

"Annyeong Sunhwa noona!" sapaku riang pada sesosok yeoja yang sedang melipat sprei.

"Ah, Youngie... Ada apa? Tumben sekali berkunjung..." sahut Sunhwa noona sambil mendekatiku.

"Noona... Help me..." rengekku.

"Mau minta tolong apa Yoo?"

"Daehyunnie hyung..." jawabku sambil mengedip-ngedipkan mataku genit.

Ehm, sebenarnya aku sangat menyayangi Sunhwa noona karena dia diam-diam adalah seorang DaeJae shipper.

Konyol? Tidak juga. Wajar kalau yeoja bisa menjadi fujoshi. Makanya, aku menyayangi Sunhwa noona seperti noona-ku sendiri...

"Ne? Kenapa dengan Daehyun? Apa dia menyakitimu? Mana yang sakit, eoh?" tanya-nya bertubi-tubi.

"Bukan itu noona..."

"Lalu apa?"

"I... Itu, tentang ulang tahun Daehyunnie hyung..." ujarku terbata.

"Ulang tahun? Ohhh... Jadi kau bingung mau memberinya hadiah apa?"

Tepat!

Aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku pelan.

"Aigo... My lovely dongsaeng sudah besar..." Sunhwa noona mencubit pipiku gemas dan mengajakku duduk di sofa.

"Jadi, menurut noona aku harus memberinya apa? Kalau cheesecake, dari fans pasti sudah banyak..." ujarku sedih.

"Ehm, noona mau bertanya. Apa kau sudah pernah disentuh oleh Daehyun?" tanya-nya.

Disentuh? Setiap hari aku juga bersentuhan dengan Daehyun...

"Setiap hari juga Daehyunnie hyung menyentuhku..." ujarku polos.

Sunhwa noona menatapku datar.

"Aigo... Ternyata anak itu benar-benar menjaga kepolosan Youngie baby-nya... Ckckck..." gumamnya.

"Ne? Menjaga kepolosan?" ulangku. Aku memang sedikit mendengarnya tadi.

"Ani.. Aniya..." jawabnya salah tingkah.

"Emm... Aku tahu kau harus memberinya apa. Hehe..." Sunhwa noona berjalan kearah lemari pakaian miliknya.

Lalu mengambil beberapa baju tidur dari sana.

Aku mengernyitkan dahi bingung. Untuk apa baju tidur yeoja?

"Ini... Pakailah..." ujarnya sambil melempar sebuah baju kearahku.

Aku terkejut setengah mati. Mungkin kalau Daehyun ada disini, aku meminta nafas buatan darinya (?)

"Mwoyaaa? Maksud noona apaaa~" rengekku.

"Dicoba dulu. Kau mau Daehyun senang tidak, hah?" ujarnya.

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku pasrah dan segera berganti pakian di kamar mandi.

Saat melihat pantulan diriku di cermin, aku tertegun.

Omonaaa~ Neomu neomu kyeoptaaaaa! :3

Dengan baju tidur pink berhias renda-renda di sekitar perut dan paha. Ditambah rambut hitamku yang agak sedikit panjang. Omo... Benar-benar cute!

"Oppa... Nae kyeoptaaa!" ujarku pada cermin dengan suara yang dibuat-buat. Ya ampun, kalau aku keluar, bisa jadi korban cubitan para noona... -_-"

Akhirnya aku keluar kamar mandi dengan takut-takut dan menghampiri Sunhwa noona yang sedang menungguku.

"Emm... Bagaimana, noona?" tanyaku pelan.

Sunhwa noona terdiam dan mengamatiku dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Oh tidak, apa jangan-jangan menurutnya aku tidak imut ya? Uhh...

"Yoo Youngjae! Neomu neomu kyeoptaaaa! Kyaaahhh" Sunhwa noona berteriak layaknya fangirl gila dan mencubit pipiku gemas. Ah, dugaanku tidak salah memang -_-

"Ada apa Sunhwa-ah? Kenapa berteriak? Kau sedang ap-Omonaaaa~" Hyosung noona berlari kearahku dan menubruk tubuhku.

Arghhh... Bagaimana bisa aku jadi korban fangirling noona-noona satu dorm... Daehyunnie hyung... Tolong Youngie...

"Kyahhh... Neomu kyeoptaaa! Aaaahhhh" Hyosung memeluk-meluk tubuhku sambil mencubiti pipiku. Aish~

"Ah, noona~ Hentikaann..." aku menjauh dari para noona dan berdiri sambil cemberut.

"Ada acara apa ini hei? Mwoyaaa? Youngieeee!" giliran Jieun noona yang menubruk tubuhku dan aku terjatuh lagi deh -_-"

"Mianhae noona, aku harus melepas baju ini segera. Aku tidak mau jika nanti Hana noona juga ikut-ikutan mencubiti pipiku..." ujarku sambil mempout-kan bibirku.

"Yasudah sana, tapi jangan lupa, nanti malam kau pakai baju ini" jawab Sunhwa noona sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Untuk apa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Katanya kau mau memberi hadiah untuk Daehyunnie hyung-mu... Sudah sana ganti dulu, nanti biar aku jelaskan apa rencananya..." Sunhwa noona mendorongku ke kamar mandi.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini?" tanya Hosung pada Sunhwa.

"Ohh... Biasa, masalah DaeJae couple... Eonni tidak usah memikirkannya, biar aku yang urus. Hehe.."

Daehyun POV

Eunghhh~

Aku menggeliatkan tubuhku pelan dan melirik keadaan sekitarku. Mwo? Jadi aku ketiduran sejak tadi pagi dan sekarang sudah jam 3 sore?

Ya ampun... Ternyata aku kebo juga -_-"

Oh, iya... Where is my Baby Youngie? Uwaaa... Jangan-jangan dia sedang ngambek padaku. Yah, bodohnya malah aku cuekin. Pasti dia tambah marah...

Pabboya Jung!

"Baby... Dimana kau?" aku mencari di penjuru kamar, ah, tidak ada.

Aku mengecek handphone-ku yang terletak di tempat tidur. Lalu mengetik nama 'Baby Youngie' di kontak.

"Yeoboseyo" ujarnya di seberang.

Eh? Ini kan, bukan suara Baby Youngie-ku... Kenapa suaranya terdengar seperti emak-emak? Atau handphone Baby Young sedang dipegang emaknya? *lol

"Baby?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Aku bukan baby-mu Jung!" dengusnya.

Ah, benar... Dia emak-emak... Kekeke, Himchan hyung...

"Ehehe... Himchan hyung ternyata..." uajrku malu.

"HEH! KENAPA HANDPHONE BABY YOUNGIE ADA DI KAU HYUNG? KAU APAKAN MY LOVELY YOUNGJAE, HAH?" teriakku tiba-tiba.

"Jung, sabar Jung... Dia menitipkannya padaku..." jawabnya takut-takut.

"Menitipkan? Padamu, hyung? Sejak kapan ia jadi tidak percaya padaku lagi, huh" kesalku.

"Dia bilang, dia ingin berjalan-jalan keluar sebentar... Oh iya, Jung. Kami semua tidak ada di dorm. Jadi, disini aku bersama Yongguk, Jongup, dan Zelo. Youngjae tadi pergi sendirian. Kau sih, tidak mau bangun..."

"Sekarang kau dimana, hyung?"

"Piknik di taman. Hweekkk..."

"Dasar emak-emak pelitt!"

BIP BIP BIP

Langsung saja aku matikan handphoneku dan segera mencari Youngjae. Apa coba, aku tidak diajak piknik...

Enak, kalau Youngjae berada di dorm sedangkan member lainnya pergi, tapi Youngjae juga pergi... Tak tahu kemana lagi... Ish, menyebalkan!

Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke dapur dan menghampiri kulkas untuk mengambil air dingin.

Tunggu, aku menemukan sesuatu di pintu kulkas. Uwoo... sebuah notes... dari... Baby Young!

_Annyeong Daehyunnie hyung!_

_Emm... Youngie tadi pagi tidak marah kok, sama hyung... :p_

_Youngie cuma kesel aja, Daehyunnie hyung melupakan sesuatu besok pagi... Nah, tunggu Youngie pulang ke rumah, ne?_

_Daehyunnie hyung jangan kemana-mana... Nanti Youngie beri kejutan yang 'istimewa'_

_Cheesecake? Ah. Itu biasa tuan Jung... _

_Youngie akan beri yang 'lebih' dari itu. Siapkan dirimu malam ini Jung Daehyun..._

_Saranghae :*_

_Your Lovely Baby Youngie :3_

Mwoya? Lebih dari sekedar cheesecake? Siapkan diriku malam ini?

Apa yang dimaksud itu... 'this and that'? What? Mana mungkin my baby Youngie tahu hal-hal seperti itu...

Dia masih polos coyy... Bersih... Belum pernah kusentuh, paling hanya sekedar ciuman panas. Itu saja! Tidak lebih...

Ah, tapi ia menyuruhku untuk tidak pergi dari dorm... Ya sudahlah, aku nonton TV saja...

BangHim, JongLo sides...

Author POV

"Bbang, ayo kita duduk disana!" ajak Himchan sambil menarik-narik lengan baju Yongguk.

"Tapi Jongup dan Zelo?"

"Mereka bukan bayi Bbang, mereka bisa jaga diri kok... Ayo!" kali ini Himchan memasang tampang memelasnya.

Yongguk menelan ludahnya susah payah. Kemudian menuruti ajakan Himchan.

Sebenarnya ini adalah taman bermain anak-anak, tapi banyak juga remaja yang bermain di taman ini.

Cuaca yang terik membuat Himchan mengeluarkan keringat begitu banyak dan kulitnya sedikit memerah karena tak tahan panas matahari.

"Bbang, cuacanya panas sekali... Uhh..." keluh Himchan.

Sementara Yongguk di sampingnya hanya menatap Himchan tanpa berkedip sedetikpun. Mana mungkin ia tahan dengan namja hot disebelahnya.

"Bbang! Kau sedari tadi mengabaikanku... Aku membencimu Bbang!" kesal Himchan sambil mendorong Yongguk.

Karena ini di bangku taman yang cukup sepi, dengan berani Yongguk menarik Himchan ke pangkuannya dan mencium bibir imutnya cepat.

"Yak! Bbang... Emmhh~" Himchan berusaha memberontak, ia takut jika ada seseorang melihat mereka.

Yongguk tak peduli. Sedari tadi Himchan mencoba menguji imannya dengan keringat yang membanjiri tubuh mulusnya, dan kini semua kekuatan imannya sudah runtuh -_-"

"Bbang~ Lephaskaan-emhhh.. Bbang~" Himchan memukul-mukul bahu Yongguk dengan keras.

Seolah tak peduli, Yongguk mencengkram kepala Himchan dan memasukkan dua belah bibir Himchan sekaligus ke dalam mulutnya.

Menghisapnya perlahan dan menekan-nekan lidahnya untuk masuk. Himchan melenguh pelan membuat Yongguk menjadi semakin tak sabaran.

"Mpphh~ Bbang..."

Akhirnya Himchan pasrah dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada leher Yongguk. Dengan pelan, ia membuka sedikit mulutnya dan itu menjadi kesempatan bagus Yongguk untuk memasukkan lidahnya.

Lidah Yongguk menjelajahi rongga mulut Himchan yang sempit dan hangat. Menyesapi saliva Himchan yang begitu manis, menurutnya.

"Bbang... Eunghh~" Himchan mendorong pelan bahu Yongguk dan melepas tautan bibir mereka.

"Waeyo, Hime?" tanya Yongguk dengan wajah sok sedih.

"Dasar mesum! Beraninya kau menciumku di tempat umum!" kesal Himchan.

"Habis, kau membuatku tidak tahan dengan keringat di tubuhmu dan bibirmu yang sedaritadi mengerucut begitu..." elak Yongguk.

"Ish, manusia mesum!" Himchan memukul lengan kekar Yongguk. Namun Yongguk malah senang melihat manusia imut di depannya sedang memukuli lengannya dengan sangat cute.

"Hei, bagaimana masalah DaeJae?" ujar Yongguk tiba-tiba.

Himchan menghentikan aktivitasnya –memukuli lengan Yongguk- dan tersenyum jahil.

"Beres! Aku sudah menyuruh Youngjae menemui Sunhwa noona dan membuat memo untuk Daehyun" kekeh Himchan.

"Ya ampun... Sepertinya kita tidak akan bisa tidur malam ini Hime..." keluh Yongguk.

"Sepertinya" Himchan tertawa melihat keluhan Yongguk.

"Masalahnya, Jongup dan Zelo mau dibawa kemana?" tegur Himchan.

"Kita suruh mereka tidur lebih awal. Aku tahu DaeJae akan 'melakukannya' saat sudah agak larut..." tanggap Yongguk.

Himchan hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti dan mengecek handphone yang berada di saku celananya.

Sebuah pesan BBM (?) masuk dari Han Sunhwa

_Hicmhan-ah, Youngjae sudah bersamaku disini. Apa rencanamu? Biar aku akan memberitahunya pada Youngjae. Ingat misi kita berdua Kim Himchan :p_

Himchan tersenyum membaca pesan dari Sunhwa dan membuat Yongguk melirik layar ponsel Himchan yang berada di pangkuannya dengan aneh.

Himchan mulai serius mengetik jawaban untuk Sunhwa.

_Ah, kita sesama DaeJae shipper pasti tahu kan apa yang harus dilakukan uke kepada seme-nya yang sedang berulang tahun? Ayolah Han Sunhwa... Kau pasti bisa kan meyakinkan your lovely dongsaeng itu? Semua kuserahkan padamu. Buktikan kalau kau DaeJae shipper sejati :p_

_Kim Him-chan kekasih Bang Yong-guk ^^_

"Dari Sunhwa? Dia bilang apa?" tanya Yongguk.

"Rencana DaeJae sudah kuurus semuanya Bbang! Sunhwa noona yang membantuku untuk meyakinkan Youngjae. Kyaahh!" Himchan tertawa girang.

"Ya ampun, sejak kapan kau jadi DaeJae shipper, Hime?" gurau Yongguk.

"Semenjak BangHim menjadi real. Hweekk..." Himchan meledek Yongguk dan segera turun dari pangkuan Yongguk kemudian berlari kearah JongLo yang sedang asyik bermain di ayunan.

"Dasar ibu-ibu jahil!" Himchan tertawa-tawa melihat ekspresi aneh Yongguk.

Sunhwa's Room...

"Jadi, bagaimana rencananya noona?" tanya Youngjae sambil mengunyah kripik yang ia curi dari lemari makanan member Secret.

*dasar Youngie gembul*

Sunhwa menatap layar ponselnya dan membaca pesan dari Himchan. Mukanya memerah seketika.

"Yak! Sunhwa noona~" rajuk Youngjae manja.

Sunhwa terlihat berpikir sejenak dan menatap Youngjae pasrah.

"Kalau kau benar-benar mau melakukannya Yoo, aku akan menjadi DaeJae shipper paling bahagia sedunia. Youngiee!" Sunhwa memeluk erat tubuh Youngjae.

"Yaaa~ Noona kenapa? Ada apa?" tanya Youngjae bingung.

"Buktikan padaku kalau DaeJae itu real, Yoo!" seru Sunhwa.

Youngjae menatap Sunhwa dengan wajah bingung.

"Katakan kalau kau mau melakukannya~" pinta Sunhwa.

Youngjae mengangguk mantap dan tersenyum. Ingat Yoo, demi Jung Daehyun^^

"Serius?"

"Serius noona! Youngie serius!" kali ini Youngjae mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dengan imut. Membuat Sunhwa gemas dengan namdongsaengnya ini.

"Begini... Pertama-tama... Bla... Bla... Blaa..."

Sunwha membisikkan rencana-nya dan rencana Himchan tentunya kepada Youngjae.

Youngjae hanya mengangguk-angguk lucu dan tertawa girang.

"Oke! Aku akan melaksanakannya!" seru Youngjae.

"Tapi, itu akan sakit jika kau belum pernah melakukannya..." sergah Sunhwa.

"Tak apa noona, aku akan bertahan demi Daehyunnie hyung" ujar Youngjae tak patah semangat.

Sunwha memandang Youngjae dengan tatapan sulit diartikan. Perasaannya benar-benar campur aduk.

Antara khawatir pada Youngjae dan bahagia karena pada akhirnya DaeJae akan 'melakukan' untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Sunhwa mengirim pesan singkat untuk partner sesama DaeJae shipper-nya, Kim Himchan.

_Aku sudah berhasil meyakinkannya Himchan-ah... Setelah ia sampai di dorm, kuharap kau, kekasihmu, dan kedua anak bungsumu tidak berada disana... Kau yakin kan, kalau Daehyun tidak akan 'bermain' kasar? Youngjae masih terlalu polos untuk 'melakukannya' Kekeke~_

Setelah mengirim pesan singkat itu, Sunhwa tersenyum penuh arti pada Youngjae yang berada tak jauh darinya.

BangHim sides...

Himchan merasakan saku celananya bergetar. Lagi-lagi pesan BBM (?) dari Sunhwa.

Himchan terkikik geli membaca pesan Sunhwa yang begitu ambigu dan segera membalasnya.

_Tenang saja. Aku dan Yongguk akan memesan dua kamar di hotel untuk sementara. Ahaha, aku percaya Daehyun takkan bermain kasar. Dan, terimakasih banyak sebelumnya! Moah-moah :*_

Himchan mengirim pesan anehnya dan menatap Yongguk, Jongup, dan Zelo bergantian.

Mereka semua memang sedang berada di sebuah restoran untuk makan karena sejak tadi siang mereka belum makan.

"Bbang, sepertinya kita harus menyewa kamar" bisik Himchan pada Yongguk.

Yongguk membulatkan matanya senang.

"Kau mau mengajakku berbulan madu, ya?" goda Yongguk. Dengan segera Himchan memukul pelan kepala Yongguk dengan sendok ditangannya.

"Bukan itu maksudku mesum! Aku hanya tidak mau kita semua menganggu acara DaeJae, begitu!" kesal Himchan.

Yongguk memasang tampang bodohnya dan tersenyum.

"Oke, itu masalah gampang"

DaeJae sides...

Author POV

Youngjae melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang. Sebenarnya ia juga masih ragu-ragu atas rencana Sunhwa.

Yang membuatnya takut paling utama adalah, bagaimana kalau Daehyun tidak puas dengan hadiahnya? Ah, Youngjae jadi bingung...

Youngjae pulang ke dorm dengan menggunakan baju tidur milik Sunhwa. Kenapa bisa pas dengan tubuh Youngjae?

Itu karena baju tidur tersebut adalah milik Sunhwa saat ia belum melakukan diet ketatnya. Tentu saja pas dan cocok dengan tubuh imut seorang Yoo Youngjae.

Sambil membawa sekotak cheesecake ukuran besar, Youngjae mamasuki dorm B.A.P dengan mengendap-endap.

Lampu yang remang-remang dan ruang tengah yang tidak disinari lampu membuat Youngjae sedikit bingung. Biasanya Himchan akan menyalakan lampu jika sudah petang begini.

Youngjae melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang televisi dan melihat televisi yang menyala. Didepannya terlihat seorang namja tampan sedang tertidur sambil telentang. Disampingnya ada banyak sekali bungkus makanan ringan.

Dan kalian mau tahu apa yang terjadi?

"KYAAHHH! DAEHYUN MESUUMM!"

**TBC *uhuk***

**TBC OR END? REVIEW PLEASEEE~ BBUING BBUING... /doing aegyo/?**


End file.
